One Night
by Yelene-ryudream
Summary: After Harry and Hermione saved Sirius from the horrible fate of the Dementor's Kiss, Sirius, on the back of Buckbeak will make one important stop before continuing on his run from the Dementors and the Ministry.


One Night  
  
By: Mermione  
  
AN: This is a one-shot between Sirius and my OC. But please just try it. I don't think it is that bad. Yes, I'm desperate. Enjoy! And please review after you've read it.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione have just helped Sirius escape the Dementor's kiss. Now flying off to safety on the back of Buckbeak, Sirius will make one important stop before going on.  
  
"Blah" = speech  
  
Blah = thought  
  
At a lovely, large house, 6 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, a light was on in the downstairs parlor. A woman with rich, dark brown hair falling in soft, gentle curls half-way down her back and sparkling blue eyes that contrasted beautifully with her smooth, alabaster, skin sighed as she sat in a plush red armchair with an article from the Daily Prophet in hand. Standing up, she set the article down. On the paper were a moving picture of Sirius Black and an article accounting his escape from Azkaban several months earlier. She walked over to her mantle and looked at the framed pictures. One was a picture of a smiling and waving James and Lily Potter holding their barely one-year-old baby, Harry, and another was the woman and a handsome black-haired, dark-eyed man smiling and holding baby Harry. Another picture was of four boys and four girls standing in front of Hogwarts with their wands and their Certificates of Graduation, two of the girls were the woman and Lily and two of the boys were James and the man from the picture. Another picture was the woman and the black-haired man on their wedding day, laughing and looking extremely happy. The last picture was the woman holding two newborn babies in her arms at the hospital and smiling a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.  
  
"James, Lily, I wish you were here," said the woman softly as she looked the pictures with eyes bright with tears. All of her old friends were gone. Narcissa and Bellatrix had gone over to the dark side after marrying Lucius and Rodolphus, respectively; Frank and Alice Longbottom are worse than dead now, even though she still goes to visit them at St. Margaret's every Sunday along with Ami who is in a coma; Cecilia is dead; James and Lily are dead; Sirius had been imprisoned for 13 years; Peter is dead; she hadn't seen Remus since he took Dumbledore's offer to teach DADA at Hogwarts, and she hasn't seen Selene, Molly, Andromeda or Joanna in years. Petunia and her hadn't spoken in years, either.  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye, she pulled her thin, light blue, satin house coat around her more tightly as she walked over to the large window of her observatory, her pure white silk, sleeve-less nightgown whispering against the carpet as she walked. She stared out at the stars faint in the obsidian black sky from the bright lights of the town and she sent a prayer for Harry that he was alright, as well as Ron, Hermione, Draco, the rest of the Weasley children, Neville, Dudley and her own twins. Suddenly, a shadow passed over the moon and she saw a large shape land in her back yard. The beautiful brunette took her wand out of her house coat pocket, 8½ inches, Unicorn hair, Holly, Powerful and Springy and excellent for performing powerful spells.  
  
"Lumos!" the woman said softly as she stepped out her back door. The light fell on a Hippogriff and none other than Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius?! What are you doing here?" the woman exclaimed. She was also shocked to see how thin and sickly he looked. His long hair was dirty and stringy as it hung around his unshaven and dirty face. Dark rags hung off his skeletal body.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me, Trini?" Sirius chuckled rather cynically as he hopped off of Buckbeak and looked at the woman he hadn't seen in 13 years. "It's been a long time. Trinity, it's good to see you." Trinity's eyes softened a bit.  
  
"You can tie him up on the pole over there and then come inside before some nosy muggle spots you and starts screaming for the police," Trini said as she turned back around, walking into the house but leaving the door open. Sirius smiled slightly before doing as she said.  
  
Some things never change. And he couldn't be more happy that it didn't. When Sirius walked into the cozy house, Trini was in the kitchen making some tea. She walked back out and motioned for him to have a seat before setting some of her infamous home-made scones on the table and going back into the kitchen. Sirius smiled, sitting down on the soft maroon sofa and picking up a scone, relishing each delicious bite. Trini always had been a marvelous cook (and she did it the muggle way, too.) Coming back in with a tray of tea, Trini sat down on the crimson love seat, poured the tea, and stared down at the red and dark red Persian carpet as she stirred in her cream and sugar (the entire parlor is fashioned after the Gryffindor Common Room without the Hogwarts coat of arms).  
  
Sirius, also rather reluctant to speak, allowed his eyes wander around the room. A moving picture of a little boy and girl with black-brown hair and blue eyes caught his attention. They were very beautiful children and looked about 10 in the picture.  
  
"Who are they?" Sirius asked softly. Trini's head shot up at the soft- spoken question. She followed his eyes to the picture and her eyes grew dark in sadness.  
  
"James and Jenna. They're my twin children," she replied just as soft. Sirius dark eyes pierced into her blue ones.  
  
"Are they..." he began but faded off before he finished the question. Trini knew what he was going to ask, though, and she felt a bit of anger rise up in her at the fact he had doubts if she had been with another man while he was in Azkaban.  
  
How could he even think that of me? We are still husband and wife.  
  
"Yes, they are yours, too," she said tersely. Silence hung in the room for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked softly staring into his tea.  
  
"You were hauled off to Azkaban, laughing like a maniac before I got a chance," she answered in that same terse voice but with a slight joking edge to it. Sirius smiled a bit at that. Trini's eyes grew serious and sad.  
  
"I tried to come and visit you for three years, but each day I was turned away. They always told me you were too dangerous to have visitors. Finally, I gave up. James and Jenna were two years old and they needed me most, then. They needed a mother who would not be distracted by useless things and a mother that could properly care for them. Also, I realized that their father could never be a part of their lives so I would have to do my best to make up for it. I never told them you were their father. I didn't want them to be ashamed knowing that their father was imprisoned for murder-"  
  
"But, Trinity, you know I didn't do it!" Sirius burst out. Trini raised her hands.  
  
"Calm down, Sirius. Yes, of course, I know you didn't do it. Any of it. I've always believed you were innocent. You'd never betray James and Lily, just as I never would. And I'm pretty sure, I'd know if you were a Death eater But I had no proof and seeing as the entire wizarding world believed you guilty, I could not crush my children that way. It is better they do not know the true identity of their father until you are cleared, than to know now with all the doubts against your innocence on their shoulders." Sirius nodded. As always, Trini was right. "One thing still bothers me, though. Who was it?"  
  
"Peter," Sirius said glumly.  
  
"Pettigrew?" Trini asked shocked. Sirius nodded silently. "Of course! It all makes sense now. No spell ever known, even in the Dark Arts, could destroy all but one finger on one person and then leave 13 dead muggles completely intact. And he was the person you offered to be changed to secret keeper. I understand now. Pettigrew bit off his own finger in the ruckus after HE cast the curse that killed the 13 muggles and transformed into the rat. Then he escaped down the sewer, leaving you to take the blame. HE was the traitor! HE was Voldemort's spy and the Potter's Secret Keeper!"  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded. Trini always had been the cleverest witch he'd ever known...although Miss Granger could give Trin a run for her position.  
  
"That means Pettigrew's still alive and we can find him and clear your name!" Trini exclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid he got away again, Trin," Sirius told his wife, sadly.  
  
"What?! You've found and lost him already?" Trini asked looking at him confused.  
  
"He's the Weasley's youngest son's rat."  
  
"Ron's Scabbers?" It was Sirius's turn to look bewildered. Seeing his look, she explained. "I keep up with the lives of our old friends, or at least the ones that are still alive."  
  
"Why didn't Remus tell me he'd seen you then?"  
  
"You've seen Remus already? Then I suppose you've seen Harry and his friends, too. Well, knowing you, there was so much going on and such little time that Remus didn't get a chance. Plus since tonight is a full moon, Remus probably underwent a transformation in which he couldn't say anything.  
  
"You really are the cleverest witch, Trin," Sirius said in amazement. Trini smiled.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Hermione's catching up on me pretty quickly," she said with a smile, putting to voice Sirius' own thoughts.  
  
"By the way, what about Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What about Harry?" Trini repeated, puzzled.  
  
"Why doesn't he know-" Sirius began.  
  
"-that I'm his godmother?" Trini finished. "Dumbledore wanted Harry to live with Petunia to give him protection through an Ancient Magic that Lily's sacrifice created. So, I asked to keep watch over Harry. I moved here so that I could make sure Harry was well and out of harm's way. But Harry's been through so much and I didn't want to give Harry false hope about leaving the Dursley's when he is most safe there for the time being. When the time is right, I'll tell Harry the truth and bring him to live with me, but for now, Dumbledore's protection spells and the magic in the blood that connects Harry to Petunia is the only powerful enough weapon against Voldemort and his supporters. So I suppose he knows the truth now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what happened, Sirius?" asked Trini, indicating him to start the story about how he encountered Pettigrew.  
  
"I dragged Ron and Peter to the Shrieking Shack-" Sirius began.  
  
"Not by the Whomping Willow!" Trini exclaimed horrified.  
  
"Yes," Sirius answered rather hesitantly.  
  
"Oh Sirius! You're so careless! Ron could have been hurt, even killed!" Trini scolded.  
  
"W-well...uh..." Sirius stuttered. Even after all these years she was still the only one who could make him this nervous.  
  
"What?" asked Trini suspiciously.  
  
"I...kinda...broke his leg..." Sirius said nervously.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I was in a hurry. It was the only way to get Peter and at least he's not dead." Trini shook her head with a disgusted sigh.  
  
"Continue, Sirius."  
  
"Harry, Hermione and Hermione's cat Crookshanks followed and found me upstairs with Peter and Ron. Harry was ready to kill me-"  
  
"I can't really blame him."  
  
"Trin, who's side are you on?" Sirius asked with a glare.  
  
"Both of yours, dear. If you both are still against Voldemort," Trini replied with a warm chuckle. Sirius gaze softened. Even after all these years, she was still the only one who could irritate the hell out of him and make him adore her even more at the same time.  
  
"You're one in a million, Trin."  
  
"And aren't you glad of that?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
"Couldn't be gladder," he replied with a smirk. "Now may I continue?"  
  
"I don't see anyone stopping you," she responded with an identical smirk.  
  
"Remus came in and then Snape showed up after seeing the Maurader's Map-"  
  
"Honestly, Sirius! Didn't anyone teach you boys not to leave your toys laying around where anyone can use them." Siris gave her a slightly annoyed glare. "Oh! Sorry, love."  
  
"Anyway, Harry, Hermione and Ron knocked Snivellus...uh...I mean Severus" Sirius corrected seeing Trini's look, "out by all of them saying the disarming spell at the same time. Then Remus and I told the true story from how Remus was a werewolf (which Hermione knew already) and James, Peter and I were illegal Animagi to how Peter betrayed James and Lily and got me locked away for 13 years. Then we revealed Peter and we tried to kill him, but Harry stopped us, saying he didn't think James would want us to become killers for Peter." Trini smiled. "We left through the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow with Peter chained between Ron and Remus and me levitating an unconscious Snape-"  
  
"-and letting him bump his head against the ceiling in the tunnel, I'll bet," Trini said with a knowing smirk. Sirius grinned.  
  
"But Remus forgot to take his potion and turned into a werewolf, Peter got away and while I chased Remus away from Harry, Hermione and Ron, I was attacked by Dementors. Harry and Hermione came to help me and somehow or another Harry drove off the Dementors but they both collapsed. Snape woke up and brought all of us back to the castle. I was set to have the Dementor's Kiss." Trini gasped. "But Harry and Hermione saved me and that hippogriff out there, Buckbeak, who also seemed to be set on death row this day. So here I am."  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Sirius," Trini said, her voice full of seriousness. (AN: Sorry! I know, overused joke!)  
  
"Gee, Trin! I didn't know you cared," Sirius said, his old playful sarcasm arising.  
  
"Don't get a big head, you smartass," Trini replied with a mock-glare.  
  
"Such language!" Sirius joked, pretending to be appalled.  
  
"Same Sirius," Trini said with a roll of her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Only because of you," Sirius said seriously. (AN: I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!)  
  
"He's probably returning to Voldemort as we speak. With Voldemort's followers and people like us, who know his true identity, out there, Pettigrew will most likely be going to the only one that can actually help him. He knows Voldemort's weak right now, so he'll help him and try to get on his good side, so that whenever Voldemort does regain power, Pettigrew's safety will be almost guaranteed, safety from us anyway."  
  
"What should we do, Trin?"  
  
"WE can't do anything right now. You're still a wanted man, so I suggest you go to our secret place and hide out for awhile there. I'll pay for you to get the Daily Prophet delivered by my owls, so you can keep up with what's happening. I have a powerful job in the Ministry, not far under Fudge, so I'll keep an eyes and ears out for strange happenings that come through the Ministry, and I'll work with Dumbledore about what things to do. Plus, I'll keep an eye on Harry while he's here for the summer. You just correspond with him as much as you can. He needs an adult figure right now that he can depend on, but don't tell him about me. Not yet, anyhow."  
  
"Ok, Trin." Once again silence hung in the room. Sirius looked back at the picture of his children, not quite understanding the emotions running through him knowing he's a father. "How old are they?"  
  
"Eleven. It was their first year this year," Trini replied calmly. She always did seem to know exactly what Sirius was thinking.  
  
"What houses are they in?" Sirius asked curious.  
  
"Gryffindor," Trini said, pride evident in her voice.  
  
"What are they like, Trin?" Sirius asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"Both of them have my brains, but they are so much like you. A handful of mischief, curiosity and egos the size of Quidditch Stadiums," she said laughing with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Trin," Sirius said, his dark eyes bright with suppressed tears.  
  
"I've missed you, too, Siri," Trini responded, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, they were in each other's arms. Trini was sobbing and Sirius was kissing away her tears as his own rolled down his too thin and sallow cheeks. Suddenly their lips met in a kiss so passionate and cherishing that it blew all muggle fairytale kisses right out of the water.  
  
"I love you, Trinity Suzanne Mason Black," Sirius said breathlessly as the kiss ended.  
  
"I love you, Sirius William Black," Trini returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "By the way, Sirius, Happy Anniversary."  
  
"Happy Anniversary, my love," Sirius said before his lips were captured within her soul-binding kiss and the world melted away. All that mattered was that his arms were around her slender waist and her fingers were running through his hair. All that mattered was that once again they were together and their hearts beat as one. All that mattered was now and that for one moment, one small and barely even noticeable moment in the course of time and fate while the world went on turning and the lives of muggles and magical folk alike continued on as before, Trinity and Sirius were happy and carefree of all the other troubles in the world. For now, until the sun rose and they would have to go separate ways, never knowing if they would see one another again, all that mattered was them.  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed that. It took me a long time. It is sort of a sister story to 'Past Interests'...which I haven't finished. UU; This is a one- shot, so I won't be doing a sequel to this. But if you liked this, then check out 'Past Interests'. Hopefully I'll be able to update that soon. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


End file.
